Wagging tails and Fetching
by sculby563
Summary: Tony was supposed to be hit with the beam Loki had but, Hulk aka Bruce jumped in the way. Now there are 2 people with animal features. How will Bruce and Tony handle this? How will clint deal with his crush being this way? Can fury take any more Alien bullshit? This is BOY/BOY(meaning slash and romance) The SEQEUL to EARS SCRATCHED AND CATNIP, read that first or get confused.
1. Dog ears and whimpering

Heres the first chapter of the long waited sequel to Ears scratched and catnip. Ive have never done a Bruce and Clint (boyxboy) pairing so any help/ideas are welcomed. Again this is the first chapter, i am almost done with It aStarted with a let(danny phantom) So once letter is done i will work on this one. Thank you everyone who's been patient, really appreciative for that.

"BRUCE!" Hawkeye yelled as he made his way to the ground.

The rest of the team gathered round, waiting for the dust to settle. Hawkeye carefully climbed down, landing gently next to Bruce. Kneeling down, gently shook him.

"B-Bruce? S-s-sweetie, c-c-come on. Wake up." Hawkeye trembled, tears threatening to spill. Gathering the fallen Dr. he cradled the man.

"Hawkeye, bring him up. We can assess the damages better, ok?" Nat yelled, seeing how scared he was.

"Do not worry, eye of hawk! My brother will pay dearly." Thor vowed.

"Nggnn...Wha..where..." Bruce began waking yp.

"Bruce!" Clint cried out, jostling him.

"Ow. Clint, not so loud," Bruce cupped his ears, or at least tried,"Wha...hoooooow..." Bruce howled, clamping his hand over his mouth.

"Guys, you heard that, right? The howling?"Tony asked, confusion written over his face.

"Why do i have floppy ears!?" Bruce jumped up, swaying slightly.

"B-Bruce, calm down..." Clint tried calming the stressed man out.

"Calm down? Calm down! I find out I have floppy ears and you want...th-that feels good...Stop that... Wait, whats that thumping soun...I have a tail! What the hell!" Bruce fell to his knees, breathing coming in fast wheezing.

"Cap'! Get your spangle ass down here!" Clint yell trying to calm Brice down as he pulled the man into a hug.

"What's...o for the love of god. Loki has gone to far! Thor your brother is so dead!" Steve yelled, punching the wall,"Let's get you out, Bruce." Steve knelt in front of him.

Getting out, they were surrounded by medical personnel. Yelling out orders, ignoring Bruce's cries for Clint. Wheeling him away, Clint yelled making everyone stop and look at him.

"Stop scaring him! Look, I'm going with you! Get over it, he is freaking out and that's not good for his health!" Clint stepped next to the gurney and walked with a slightly calmer Bruce.

"Does he have..." Tony began to ask.

"Yes, he's like you only with Dog ears. More like a lab, a chocolate lab." Nat began walking to heli carrier.

"Fuck! Anyone else wanting to join the neko club?" Tony yelled, running to catch up.

Getting aboard the aircraft, Tony yelped as he was snagged round the waist and pulled into an empty room.

"Gahhh...cap, the hel...oooo.." Tony begins to yell but, moaned when Steve rubbed one of the six nipples along his stomach.

"Thought you were going to get hit." Steve mumbled, nibbling on an earlobe.

"Nhaa..n-not here...god..." Tony panted, putting his hands on the wall in front of him.

Clint sat on the bed with a lap full of Bruce. Clinging to him, not understanding what's going on or why people are poking and prodding him.

"Shhhh, it's okay, Bruce. Calm down." Clint rubbing the dog ears.

"Wh-what happened?" Bruce asked, calming a bit down.

"You were hit with a blast from Loki. I'm guessing it wasn't meant for you but, for Tony instead. Don't ever do that again! I-I thought I lost you." Clint pulled Bruce closer and nuzzled his hair.


	2. Home

Authors Note: Sorry for the long update….This is the first Bruce/ Clint slash Ive written..trying to make sure i keep 'em in character..Once this story is done I will do the sequel for my other Story, Caged heart. This will be a slow update story, ideas on how to keep these chars in character let me know..

Bruce snuggled into Clint, whimpering.

"Shhh, it's okay. I'm here." trying to reassure Bruce.

"I don't like this...not being in control." Bruce trying to wrap his head round this situation.

"Bruce, it will be okay. We'll get you out and home soon, okay?" Trying to sooth him, only getting a nod.

"Let's get Bruce out of here, so we can continue this." Steve stroked Tony's cock and nibbling his ear.

"Gah...nghaaaa..." He bit his knuckles to muffle the noise.

"That sounds like a yes to me." Steve licked Tony's neck.

"When can I go home?" Bruce asked, the nurse who was getting his vitals.

"Soon...maybe." The nurse replied, getting out, as Bruce growled at him.

"Bruce, calm down..." Clint tried.

"Calm down? Calm down! I have Dog ears! And a DOG tail! How can I calm down!" Bruce was getting up set, his skin slightly green.

Clint thinking fast, pulled Bruce's face towards his and smashed their lips together. Clint rubbed Bruce's arms gently. Feeling the other man shudder, smirked. Moving his lips, he nipped and sucked on Bruce's neck. Hearing a moan, lost in trying to calm Bruce, didn't notice Fury cough.

"What the hell is going on!?" Fury bellowed, causing both to jump and Clint land on the floor.

"Well, I was trying to calm Bruce down." Clint got up off the floor, blushing deeply.

"Are you sure that's all you were doing?" Fury crossed his arms over his chest.

"S-sir, when can I get out of here?" Bruce tried to calm down, his inner dog wanting to protect Clint.

"Right now, Mr. Banner." Dr. Rite came in.

"Really?" Bruce asked, tail wagging.

"Yes, let's get you a wheel chair after you sign these forms." He chuckled at the patient.

"Finally!" Bruce was eager to leave.

They got the forms signed, the wheel chair and made there way to the copter.

"Where are Tony and Steve... Never mind, I don't want to know." Clint asked, then shaking his head.

"You don't want to know what, bird brain?" Tony said coming behind them.

"And where the hell were you two?" Fury yelled, causing Tony to hide behind Steve.

"Well sir, I wanted Tony to get checked over." Steve came up with a story.

"Ok, Rogers? When when trying to lie, make it more believable. Mr. stark cover that hickey up in your neck. Dismissed." Fury left, his coat making a big arc when he walked.

"Let's go, you Rogers are in the dog house!" Tony hissed.

"The dog house? Really?" Clint asked, waiting for Tony to react.

"Shut it!" Tony hissed, tail puffed out and stalked away.

He heard chuckling behind him and the sound of wheels squeaking. They boarding their ride Natasha, Collins and Thor.

"Finally, what took you guy so long?" Natasha said, playing solitaire.

"Nothing," Tony took a seat near the back window,"Can we please get going?" Tony curled up next to the window.

"Ahh, it's good to see you, Bruce." Collins waved, looking up from his book.

"Aye, Tis great your up. I apologize for my brothers tricks." Thor apologized.

"No need, it's your brother who should apologize for what he did. Not you. Can we please go home?" Bruce asked, sitting in the middle.

They all sat down, it was eerily quiet. Tony still pissed that hickeys were left. He fell asleep, Steve guided Tony's head to his shoulder. He rubbed the cat ears, earning a purr and the man to snuggle closer. Clint held Bruce, who whimpered. He soothed him with comforting words. Natasha challenged Collins to a game of Speed and Thor was snoring, as they waited to get home.


	3. Landing and the morning after

Their ride landed, Steve picked Tony up and chuckled as Tony snuggled closer to him. Clint needed help get Bruce to Clint's room, which Thor offered. Getting Bruce into bed was easier, he snuggled into Clint's bed. Clint laid on top of the covers and slept, guarding Bruce.

Steve carried Tony to Steve's room. He set Tony down, who laid on his back. His shirt riding up showing his stomach and two of his six nipples. Steve straddled the tired neko,and pushed the shirt up trapping Tony's arms within the shirt. Steve bent down and suckled one of the two nipples, tweaking the other. He smirked as he heard a moan come from the man below him. Kissing his way up, nipping and licking. Sliding his hand up Tony's sides, towards his armpits and earn a laugh/ moan.

"Ahhh..." Tony moaned as Steve kissed under his jaw and rubbing a nipple, while rubbing the bulge Tony sported.

"Awake I see?" Steve looked at the flushed, disheveled and sleepy neko.

"Wha...ooohhh..." Tony tried to asked but arched when Steve rubbed and scratched at the bulged.

"Glad your awake...Let's continue." Steve nipped at To us bottom lip, rubbing the leaking bulge

Meanwhile Clint woke up, hearing small whimpering and whining. He pulled Bruce closer, who rolled over burying his head into Clint's side. Clint clicked a light on, making sure it wasn't to bright and read Skullduggery with reading glasses . Bruce woke up, hearing a low snore above him. Gently wiggling out, he saw Clint's head back, drool coming out the side if his chin,a book resting I his lap and glasses that sat crooked.

"Jarvis what happened?" Bruce got up, and maneuvered Clint into a better position.

"Well sir, Mr. Barton with the help of Thor got you in to Mr. Barton's room. He let you sleep under the covers and Mr. Barton slept on top, about midnight you were making noises and he woke up. He pulled you closer, switched on a light and read, while running his fingers through your hair." Jarvis replied.

"What? Why would he..." Bruce tried to rake his brain,"I need coffee, let me know when Clint wakes up." Bruce went to get coffee but, make a side trip to his room for pants.

Entering the kitchen he saw Steve making a buffet, pancakes, waffles, chopped fruit, eggs and other breakfast items. Natasha was sipping on coffe, Collins reading the paper while drinking tea and Thor glaring at the roster that refuses to give him the tart of pop.

"Give me my tart of pop, you vile thing. I demand my strawberry frosted pastry!" he bellowed, while getting pelted with said pastry ," Ha ha! I win, glorious!"

" Thor! Keep it down! Others are still asleep!" Collins rolled up his newspaper and bopped Thor.

"Morning." Bruce said, grabbing a cup for coffee and say down sipping said coffee.

"Feeling better, Dr. Banner?" Collins asked, flipping a page of the paper.

"Yea.. Peachy.. I have ears and a tail!" Bruce voiced, annoyed.

"Pancakes are ready. Jarvis will you kindly wake up Clint, while I wake Tony?" Steve dried his hands and went to wake up Tony.

"Who wants to bet, Stark is still annoyed with Rogers?" Natasha smirked, pouring more coffee into her cup.

"I'll take that bet. What's the washer?" Collins set the paper down.

"Loser does the dishes and has to buy Thors pop tarts for week." Nata put creamer in.

"I'll bet Tony won't be mad and I'll se your Wagner and raise you being Steve's sparring partner for a week. Any more takers?" Bruce piped in.

"I agree with Ms. Widow of Black." Thor popped another pop tart in his mouth.

"I'll be on your side, Bruce." Collins grabbed a plate and scooped some food.

"Now we wait and see for the out come." Bruce munched on some bacon.

Clint rolled over, felling the space had gone cold. Bolting up looked around the room.

"Bruce? Bruce!" He jumped up and falling on his face because he was tangled in the sheets.

"Mr. Barton, Dr. Banner is in the kitchen.

"Good. God, I swear he's gonna give me a heart attack." He deranged himself and made his way to the kitchen."Wait for what? Morning." Clint walked in, scratching his head.

"Wait to see who loses." Thor inhaled his plate of food.

"Ok." Clint grabbed a mug and filled it with coffee, sitting next to Bruce.

"Morning." Bruce kissed the archers head and felt the man snuggle into his side.

Sorry fro late upload... FF is being stupid and taking forever to load when I try to upload a new chapter...So i copied and pasted this chapter


End file.
